


DEPART & ACT - Conceptual Portraits (Fan Art)

by randommindtime



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Detective AU, Fanart, Law AU, M/M, Waist Up Portraits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 15:07:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9187712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randommindtime/pseuds/randommindtime
Summary: ADA Rodney McKay and Detective John Sheppard





	

[](https://randommindtime.smugmug.com/Fan-Art/i-7qg9zwT/A) [](https://randommindtime.smugmug.com/Fan-Art/i-GbwRCtN/A)

Come follow me on Tumblr! [www.randommindtime.tumblr.com](http://www.randommindtime.tumblr.com)


End file.
